Revenge
by Future Ghost
Summary: Not good at titles. Shane and Abeke are good friends but her and Coner are better. What happens when Abeke finds out the truth about Shane and what he has hidden from her for a long time and what Shane has done to what he has hidden from her.
1. Chapter 1

Coneke with Shane

Ages

Coner and Abeke=18

Shane=19

After the Evertree Shane and Abeke were good friends. All though Coner and Abeke were greater friends. Until he disappeared. Abeke was devastated when he was gone. Shane offered to help but it was no use. Shane never liked Coner. He also never liked how he and Abeke were better friends than them. Also the conquerors are gone and Shane is on their side. Everything that was once the conquerors is now the Greencloaks.

Abeke and Shane were outside of one of the conquerors stone castles. They were sitting on a bench and Shane had his arm around her. She had her head nuzzled in his chest.

"How long has it been since Coner has left?",asked Abeke.

"I don't know. I lost track",said Shane.

"I wish i knew where he was. I miss him a lot",said Abeke.

"I know you do. You have me though",said Shane kissing her head.

She smiled.

"I'm going to bed",she said getting up.

He got up with her and hugged her. He then when they separated kissed her on her lips. Abeke then walked away.

She didn't like it that he kissed her. Coner was the only person who she loved. Not that she didn't love Shane. But Coner was better than him and took better care of her too. For instance yesterday during practice they were practicing how to, if you were in chains and you got off the boat and in the water how to get out. Shane almost let her drown if she hadn't realessed Uraza in the water to get her to safety.

When Abeke was out of sight Shane got in the castle and went down in the basement. When he got down there he opened a cell door to see if he had moved. He had not. Shane went over and got a whip and knife from the wall. He walked over to the door and closed it. He went over to him and kicked him.

"Get up sheep boy",said Shane as he took the whip and whipped him across the chest. Shane then looked over to see Briggen with his head down. Shane wouldn't hurt the wolf. Briggen was chained to the wall.

Shane turned his attention back to Coner. He then saw Coner on his stomach trying to get up. When he got on his arms to get up Shane kicked him. Coner then fell to the ground. Shane took his whip and started to whip his back.

Coner felt all of the pain. He wish he could stop it but he was too weak. Coner could feel Briggen trying to give him strength. He then finally got up. He was on his knees. Shane took the knife and cut him across the chest. Shane dropped the knife and went over and punched him in the face. Coner then fell to the ground and passed out.

When he woke up he saw that Shane was using the fireplace that was in the cell. When Shane looked at him he pulled out a metal bar that had a shape on it. It was orange and red with little bits of smoke coming off of it. Shane then kicked Coner onto his stomach. Shane then took the metal bar that had the ying yang simbal on it. Shane then took it and placed it on his chest. Coner tried not to scream because he knew that Shane would cut his neck. When Shane removed the metal bar the simbal was left on his chest. Over his hart.

"Abeke still misses you i hope you know",said Shane as he got the whip back out.

"Don't worry i will change her mind about it",said Shane.

Shane then took the whip, before he did that he kicked Coner on his back so that he could whip his chest. Coner soon passed out when Shane punched him in the face.

"Tomorrow it will be worse",said Shane leaving the room.

Abeke was in her room and was looking out the window. She saw Shane coming out of the basement door that was outside. She has seen him do that for a long time. Every night Shane goes down there. What is down there she thought. She then heard her door open. It was Shane. Coner used to stay with her almost every night. Now Shane does. He went up behind her and hugged her. Abeke didn't move.

"Whats wrong?",he asked her.

Abeke turned around and hugged him. She started to cry lightly.

"I just miss Coner so much",she answered.

"I know you do. But you have me remember",said Shane.

"I know i have you",she said.

"What do you say we go to bed",said Shane.

"OK",she said.

She then laid down next to Shane. She was on her side facing the other way from Shane. Shane just looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her on the head.

"I love you",said Shane.

"I love you too",said Abeke to him.

Abeke liked him but she didn't love him. She just said that she loved him because he said it to her. But truly there was only one person she loved more than her family. That was Coner.

The next morning

Abeke woke up to not have Shane next to her. She got up and went to the window. She saw Shane go into that one door that was outside that lead to the basement. She decided to go down to the door.

When she got out there Shane was coming back out and saw her.

"Where are you heading?",he asked her.

"Just going for a walk alone",she said.

"OK",said Shane.

Once he was gone she went to the door and opened it. She walked down the stairs. The stairs were old and made of stone. When she got down there she saw a cell door. When she went up to it to see what was in it she couldn't believe what she saw.

There will be more.


	2. Chapter 2

In this story later on more characters come in if they died in earlier books then they are not dead in my story.

Abeke saw Coner. It was him. There was blood all over him, cuts and whipping marks. She couldn't believe it. Shane had him down here this hole time. Why did he have him down here and not tell me Abeke thought. She opened the door and then walked over to Coner. She then saw a mark on his chest over his hart. It was a simbal. The ying yang simbal. She knelt beside of him.

"Coner?",she asked.

She heard him moan then open his eyes.

"Abeke?",he asked.

"Its me",said Abeke putting their heads together.

"I...I...missed you",he said.

"I missed you too",said Abeke,"What happened to you?"

"Shane did it",said Coner.

"What?He did?",asked Abeke. She then heard someone coming.

"Hide he is coming",said Coner.

Abeke then kissed him on his lips and then went to go hide. She hid in one of the closet doors. She looked out of a crack in the door and saw Shane coming. He went in the cell that Coner was in. Once he was in the cell Abeke got out of the closet and looked in the small window. She saw Shane have a whip in his hand.

"Get up sheep boy",said Shane as he whipped him across his chest.

"Guess what since Abeke is on a walk i get extra time to hurt you",he said as he took out a knife and cut Coner from his shoulder to his other shoulder. He then kicked him as hard as he could in his ribs. Coners ribs then turned black and purple. Shane then started to punch him in the face and kick him in the chest.

Coner could feel all of the burning of when Shane kicked and punched him. He wished he could do something about it but he couldn't.

Abeke couldn't believe her eyes. Shane would do this to someone she loved. If Shane loved her then he would have told her about that he had Coner.

She then heard Shane say,"When i come back you will almost be dead".

He then left the cell and went up the old stone staircases. Abeke then left the closet again and went to the cell that Coner was in. When she got in there she went up to Coner and shook him. He was on his back.

"Coner?",she asked.

He didn't answered.

"Coner?",she said her voice a little bit stronger.

"Abeke, what are you doing still here?",he asked.

"I'm here for you. You have no clue how much i have missed you. Shane thinks he can replace you but he can't",said Abeke trying to sit him up. He was leaning on the wall and Abeke noticed that he could barely move.

"Can you walk?",asked Abeke.

"I don't know. It has been a long time since i walked",answered Coner.

"I'm going to help you. Do you know where Shane went?",asked Abeke.

"I don't know. But he won't be back in a long time",said Coner.

"I want you to wrap your arms around my neck and I'm going to help you stand up",said Abeke.

Coner then wrapped his arms around her neck and she helped him up. Once he was standing he turned to her and moved his arms to her waist.

"Abeke i love you",he said.

"I love you too Coner",she answered.

He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back.

"Let's get Briggen and get out of here",said Abeke.

"OK",said Coner quickly kissing her cheek.

They walked over to Briggen and Coner held out his arm. Briggen then vanished in a flash.

"Lets go",said Coner.

They then left the cell and went up the stone stairs. Once they were out of the basement they went to Abekes room to clean up Coner.

When they got there Abeke sat Coner down on her bed while she put a cloth on the table so that she could put him on the table. Once she had the cloth on the table she went to get Coner. She had some trouble getting on the table since he was heavy.

"I'm going to go get some help",said Abeke.

"OK",said Coner,"But wait".

"What?",she asked as she turned around to see him right in front of her. He then took her head in his hands and put their heads together.

"Please stay away from Shane",he said as he kissed her head.

"I will",said Abeke.

Abeke went to go find Meilin, Rollan, Tarik, Lishay, and Lenorie. She knew that they could all help him and to help her find Shane. She knew where to find Lenorie. Tarik and Lishay are always together. The same thing goes with Meilin and Rollan. They are also always together.

Once she had all of them they all went back to her room. When they got there Lenorie whispered to Meilin and Rollan,"Keep Abeke out of this room till we are done with Coner".

They nodded in agreement. They both then walked over to Abeke. Meilin pulled her into a hug. They then went out of the room.

"Do you guys think that Coner will be OK?",asked Abeke.

"He will be fine",said Meilin. Meilin pulled her into another hug. Abeke started to cry. Rollan rubbed her back.

"How did this happen?",asked Tarik as he came out of the room.

Abeke hadn't told them that Shane had done it.

"I don't know",asked Abeke. She then turned around to see Shane coming up the stairs with Devin. Devin was also on their team now. He got the bile out of him.

"Abeke what is wrong?",asked Shane as he got all the way up the stairs and Meilin let go of her and Shane hugged her. Abeke wasn't going to expose him right away.

"We found Coner and he might die",said Abeke. She noticed that he started to shake.

"I will be right back",said Shane.

He then went back outside and went to the basement door. When he got all of the way down there he went in the cell. He is gone. How did he escape Shane thouhgt. He then went back to Abeke to ask her some questions.

When he got back there he saw that they were all in Abekes room. He didn't want to go in in case Coner told them that he did it. So he went to his room. He would come out when everyone was gone.

While he was in his room everyone was in Abekes room around Coner. They were asking him questions about the wars that were in the past and what the names were of the people who helped them in the wars. He got them all right. Once everyone was gone Abeke was alone with Coner. He was asleep and Abeke was holding his hand.

"Abeke?",he asked opening his eyes slowly.

"I'm here",said Abeke.

Coner looked over to her and sat up. Abeke had to help him up. He then got off of the table and stood up. Abeke then wrapped her arms around his ribs so that he didn't fall over.

"Abeke thank you",said Coner.

"For what?",asked Abeke.

He turned to Abeke and put his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"For saving me",he answered. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

They then heard someone at the door. It was Shane.

"Hey Abeke",he said as he entered the room. He then saw Coner.

"Coner your back",said Shane getting closer to them. They were no longer kissing. Now Abeke was in front of Coner.

"Shane what are you doing here?",she asked.

"Just came to see how Coner was",said Shane.

"Well he is fine and you should leave",said Abeke.

"Why so soon?",asked Shane.

"Because i know what you did to him. You locked him up in that cell and tourchered him. He almost died. If i wouldn't have gone down there he would be dead. You said that you loved me. If you loved me you would have told me that you had him down there. I never loved you anyway. I always and always will love Coner. He will always be better than you",said Abeke,"I'm going to go tell the other greencloaks what you did. They will lock you up for this".

"Not if you don't get to them",said Shane pulling something out of his pocket.

"What do you mean?",asked Abeke.

Shane then pulled out a knife and charged them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Abeke saw the knife and Shane charged them, Abeke got right in the way of the knife to protect Coner. But then Coner moved them both out of the way. Shane turned to them and Coner pushed Abeke out of the way. Coner dodged the knife and Shane kicked him in the stomach. He fell over and Shane turned his attention to Abeke. She was now up on her feet. Shane then took the knife and before he could stab her Coner grabbed his arm and held it back. Abeke then punched him in the face. Shane kicked Abeke in the shin, then elbowed Coner in the face. Coner nose started to bleed as long as his lip. Shane was by the door and Coner ran to him and grabbed his shoulders. Shane then started to push Coner back. Soon they were almost to the window. When they reached the window they heard it start to crack. Shane pushed him against it again and the window shattered. They both fell backwards out of the window. Abekes room wasn't that far from the ground but it was far enough that you could die if you fell out of it. Abeke rushed over to the window. She looked down to see both of them on the ground.

She stared at them and then opened her door and ran down the stairs. When she was outside she ran to them. She saw that neither of them were moving. When they fell out of the window Coner was on the bottom. If ether of them die it would probably be him. She knelt next to him and took his pulse. There was nothing. She went next to Shane and took his pulse too. He was breathing. She instantly ran inside to get the other and bring them out here.

Once they were all out there Tarik walked up to Abeke.

"How did this happen?",he asked.

"I didn't tell you guys where i found Coner or who did it did i?",she asked them.

"Nope you didn't. Wait do you know who did this to him?",asked Tarik.

"Yes. So one day i saw Shane coming out of that door that lead to the basement. I wanted to know what was down there so i went down there. When i got down there i found Coner beaten up and badly hurt. He told me to hide because someone was coming down there. It was Shane. Shane had had him the whole time and not told anyone about it. I saw what Shane did to him. The whole reason he did this is because he liked me and didn't want Coner to get in the way. And then today we all got into a fight and Shane had a knife. Him and Coner then fell out of my window when they broke it. And here they are now. Shane is breathing so you should lock him up probably. And…",she stopped talking.

"What about Coner?",asked Lishay.

Abeke didn't move. Meilin and Rollan walked over to her.

"What about Coner?",asked Meilin.

"He hand...No pulse",she finished. Meilin then pulled her into a hug.

Lishay and Tarik walked over to Coner and took his pulse.

"Meilin come over here",said Tarik.

Meilin walked over to them.

"What is it Tarik?",she asked.

"Bring out Jhi",said Tarik.

"Why?",asked Meilin.

"Jhi might be able to bring him back",said Lishay.

Meilin brought out Jhi. Jhi looked over at Coner. They wobbled over to him. Jhi put a paw over his heart. Jhi then closed its eyes.

Once Jhi moved away from Coner Tarik took his pulse. Tarik then smiled.

"He is alive",Tarik whispered so only Lishay would hear.

Tarik shook Coner and he woke up.

"Tarik?",he said in a raspy voice.

"Take it easy",said Tarik.

"Is Abeke OK?",asked Coner.

"Why don't you see for yourself",said Tarik,"Abeke come here".

Abeke walked over as Tarik was helping Coner sit up. Abeke couldn't believe her eyes. She thought he had died.

"Hey beautiful",said Coner as Tarik helped him back on his feet.

Abeke went up to him and hugged him.

"I thought you were gone",she said.

"Well looks like you were wrong",said Coner as they separated from the hug. He then looked in her eyes and leaned in. He touched his lips to hers softly. She then kissed him back. When they separated Coner put their heads together.

"Never do that again",said Abeke.

"I don't think i can promise that",said Coner.

After all of that they all went to their rooms. Abeke was in her room looking out of the window when she heard her door open. She then felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She knew right away who it was. It was Coner. She undid his arms and turned around.

"What are you doing here?",she asked as she hugged him.

"I missed staying here with you",said Coner putting their heads together.

"What are they going to do with Shane?",she asked.

"They are locking him up",said Coner.

"No offense but what he did to you could have killed you they should kill him",said Abeke.

"Yeah but you know how Tarik is when Lishay is around. He doesn't want to hurt anyone",said Coner.

"Good point",said Abeke.

"We should get to bed",said Coner.

Abeke let go of him and kissed him on the lips. When they separated they both got into bed.

In the middle of the night Abekes door slammed open. It was Rollan.

"Guys i have bad news. Why is Coner in your room Abeke?",asked Rollan.

"What's the bad news?",asked Coner.

"Shane escaped",he said.

There will be a chapter 4. That is when the name of the story actually fits the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Now in the story there is also Reilin with Coneke

"What do you mean by he escaped?",asked Abeke as her, Coner, and Rollan were going down to a room where everyone else was. When they got there she noticed that Meilin wasn't there. She looked over at Rollan who looked confused.

"Where is Meilin?",asked Rollan.

Tarik turned to him.

"When Shane escaped he took her with him. We don't know where he went all we know is that Shane is putting an army together and coming at us",said Tarik.

"Why did he take her?",asked Rollan.

"We think it is because we locked him up so he took the person that was the closest to him so no one caught him walking around",said Tarik.

"How do we get her back?",asked Rollan.

"We will have to travel around to the castles and towns that are near here. He couldn't have gotten far. If we leave now we could catch up to him",said Tarik.

"So it is settled we will leave now. Meet at the boat in 5 minutes",said Lishay.

Once they were all at the boat they got on and started to go. Tarik told them that they would be going to a small village that had some greencloaks in it. He also told them that they would be there in the morning.

The next morning

Once they were all up they exited the boat and started to walk to the village.

"Lenorie came here a couple days ago. We will talk to her",said Tarik as they entered the village.

They walked all around the village trying to find Lenorie. They found her talking to some other greencloaks.

"Lenorie we need to talk to you"said Tarik as he walked up to her.

"When did you guys get here?",she asked.

"Just now",said Tarik.

By that time the other greencloaks were gone.

"What did you want to talk to me about?",asked Lenorie.

"Did Shane happen to come thru here?",asked Tarik.

"Yeah he did",said Lenorie.

"Did you talk to him?",asked Coner coming out from behind Tarik with Abeke by his side.

"Coner you're better",said Lenorie,"When Shane came through he asked me where the north cell was".

"What is the north cell?",asked Abeke.

"It is a prison that isn't really used anymore. Oh and also with Shane was a lot of other people. One being Devin",said Lenorie.

"Where is the north cell?",asked Tarik.

"From here, at the port if you go to the east of it and go straight you will find it",said Lenorie,"It isn't that far from here. If you leave now you can be there at dawn".

"Thank you",said Tarik as they left the village to the boat.

When they got to the boat Tarik told them to go to the captions room. The captions room is a room that had maps and other things like weapons in it to help them.

"When we get there we will have to split up into teams. One team will go in the back entrance and the other in the front entrance. In the back entrance is the place where most of the cells are. There should also be a door that leads to the basement. There are more cells down there too. The team that went in the front entrance will have to fight most of the people that are in there. Lishay and i will go in the front entrance the three of you will go in the back entrance",said Tarik,"We will be there soon".

Once they got there they all got into their teams. Rollan, Abeke, and Coner stuck around the the castle to get to the back entrance. When they got to the door they opened it to see that there were no guards around.

"We should split up. I will take the basement and you two take the cells that are up here",said Rollan as he went down the door that was on the right that went down to the basement. When he got down there he saw that there were about 5 cells. There were two on each side of the walls and then one that was straight in front of him. He decided to look in the ones on the left then the ones on the right. He walked over to the ones on the left and saw that they were empty. He went to the ones on the right and again there was nothing. Once he reached the last cell he noticed that the lock on it looked new and the door also looked new. When he got closer he looked in the small window it had. He saw a girl. Who was chained up on the wall by her wrist. She was cut and it looked like whipped on her arms. Her head was down with her hair in her face. With a little more investigation he found out that is was Meilin. He had to break her out Rollan thought. He looked around the other cells for something he could break the lock with. He finally found a brick that was on the ground in one of the cells. He took the brick and banged it against the lock. It finally broke off and Rollan went inside. He also saw on the wall to his right was Jhi and she was locked up. He would brake the chains on Jhi and then brake the chains on Meilins.

Rollan took the brick and broke the chains on Jhis'.She was asleep he thought. He then turned his attention to Meilin. He had to be careful when he undid her chains so that she wouldn't fall forward and hit the ground. Rollan took one of his hands and put it under Meilins' chin and lifted her head.

"Meilin",he said.

She was unconscious. He then broke the chains and she fell forward onto his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her lean body. Her body was cold.

"Meilin I'm sorry this happened to you",said Rollan.

Rollan then looked over to see that Jhi was now awake. He took her over to Jhi and laid her down.

"Jhi can you help her?",asked Rollan as he sat down against the wall and put Meilins head on his lap.

Jhi looked at Rollan. Then she out a paw on his hand.

"You can't help her",said Rollan,"Why can't you help her?".

The panda looked at him in his eyes. Rollan then looked down at Meilin.

"Jhi can you try to go into dormant form?",asked Rollan as he held out Meilin hand where Jhi becomes a tattoo.

Jhi looked at him and then at Meilins hand. Then she disappeared with a flash and became a tattoo on her hand. He didn't think that she could become a tattoo without Meilin being awake. Rollan then got up and picked up Meilin bridal style. He carried her out of the cell and upstairs.

When he got to the stop of the stairs he saw that everyone was there.

"Rollan where did you find Meilin?",asked Tarik as he walked over to them and looked at Meilin.

"I found her in a cell in the basement",answered Rollan.

Tarik then took Meilins pulse.

"We need to get her to Greenhaven. She is still breathing but it is slower than normal",said Tarik.

"Did anyone see Shane?",asked Abeke as she and Coner walked over to Rollan.

"I don't think he was here at this time",said Tarik,"Follow me. I know how to get out of here and get to the boat the fastest way".

They all followed Tarik as he lead them out of the castle. Rollan had to be careful not to hit Meilins head on anything while he carried her. They were now almost outside before Coner noticed that Abeke had stopped walking and only he had noticed.

"Abeke what are you doing?",Coner whisper yelled to her as he walked over to her,"Everyone is going to be at the boat waiting".

"Coner i have to find Shane",said Abeke.

"Why?",asked Coner.

"Because he has hurt us. He almost killed you. He also almost killed Meilin. I am going to get my revenge on him",said Abeke as she walked right in front of Coner and looked him in the eyes.

"We will get him another day",said Coner as he grabbed her hands in his.

"No I'm going today and now",said Abeke as she moved her hands out of his.

"Fine but you are not going alone",said Coner.

"Wait you're coming with me?",asked Abeke.

"If you can't take him by yourself not that I'm saying that you can't do it by yourself but just in case i am coming with you",said Coner.

"Ok. Lets go",said Abeke as they headed down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

They had reached the end of the hallway and there was a door. They opened the door a little bit and saw Shane with some other conquerors.

"How do we get to Shane when he has other conquerors in there with him?",asked Coner.

"I need you to distract them so i can get near Shane",said Abeke.

"Wait",said Coner.

"What?",asked Abeke.

"You are not going to kill him",said Coner.

"He almost killed you and Meilin. He deserves death",said Abeke looking Coner straight in the eyes.

Coner took her hand in his.

"I know that he deserves it but it isn't the way to solve it. Once we have him we will figure out what to do with him",said Coner.

"You're right",said Abeke.

"I will get the conquerors out of there you just stay focused on Shane",said Coner as he opened the door all of the way.

Abeke then moved. She heard a conqueror say,"Catch him",as they all except for Shane chased Coner down the hallway.

Once they were all gone Abeke went in the room that Shane was in. She didn't see him. Then all of the sudden she felt someones arm around her.

"If you wouldn't have found sheep boy your life would be better. You would have me and would always be happy",Abeke knew that it was Shane.

Abeke didn't say anything. Shane then turned her around so that they were both looking in each others eyes.

"You doesn't deserve him. You need someone better in your life",said Shane as he put his head on hers.

Abeke pushed him away and got into a fighting stance.

"Why must you fight me?",asked Shane as he also got into a fighting stance.

Shane took the first move and punched Abeke in the stomach. She then grabbed his fist ,after he hit her, and pulled him forward and then punched him in the face. His nose started to bleed. He then kicked her in the calf and then kicked her in the stomach. Abeke doubled over. Shane then kicked her in the gut. Abeke fell over.

"All you have to say is for me to stop and i will",said Shane as he keeled next to her.

Abeke didn't say anything.

"So it is going to be the hard way",said Shane as he got up and went over to the door.

Shane then pulled out a sword from behind the door and walked over to Abeke.

Shane got ready to hit her when he heard someone come in the room. He turned around to see one of the conquerors that had a mask on always.

"What do you want?",asked Shane.

"I just want to inform you that the blond one that was with her is dead",said the masked conqueror.

Shane smiled and turned to Abeke.

"You here that. Sheep boy is dead. Now know one can save you. Guard come over here and sit her up so i can kill her",said Shane as the guard started to come over.

The guard struggled to get her up. Abeke started tearing up.

"Coner isn't dead",yelled Abeke to Shane.

"Yes he is",said Shane.

"No he will come back",said Abeke.

The guard then sat her up to ware the guard had both of his hands on her shoulders. Shane then got ready to swing. Abeke closed her eyes and felt someone push her out of the way of the sword. When she opened her eyes she saw that the guard that was holding her was having a sword fight with Shane.

"You are under my command why are you fighting me?",yelled Shane to the guard as he knocked Shane off of his feet.

"I'm not under your command",said the guard as he put Shane's hands behind his back and tied them with a rope.

The guard then walked over to Abeke and helped her up. Abeke then got into a fighting stance and backed away.

"Why did you help me?And why did you kill my best friend?",asked Abeke.

"Well first of all i didn't kill him and the reason i helped you is because i am a greencloak",he said.

"No your not. You are a conqueror",said Abeke.

"How about this if I'm a conqueror then you get to kill me. If I'm a greencloak then you have to kiss me",said the guard.

"I'm not kissing you. I will kill you though",said Abeke.

"Before you get any ideas about how to kill me let me take off the mask",said the guard as he started to take off the mask.

Abeke was shocked at who it was. It was Coner. Abeke walked up to him and hugged him.

"I thought you died",said Abeke as she looked into his sea green eyes.

"I can never die without saying goodbye to you. Now i think since I'm a greencloak i deserve a kiss",said Coner smiling.

Abeke smiled.

"Not now. We have to get to the boat",said Abeke.

They then left. When they reached the boat Tarik looked at them.

"Where were you two?",he asked walking up to them.

Coner then stepped out of the way and pulled Shane in front of him.

"We had to get Shane",said Abeke as they gave Shane to him.

"OK",said Tarik as he took Shane to a room in the boat that he could not get out of.

At Greenhaven

"What are they going to do with Shane?",asked Abeke as she walked outside on the balcony where Coner was.

"They are putting him in prison for life",said Coner as he put his arm around her.

"I still think it would be better if they just kill him",said Abeke.

Coner then put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"You know that Tarik doesn't like to kill people",said Coner.

Abeke nodded and then leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"What was that for?",asked Coner smiling.

"I owed you",said Abeke as she hugged him.

"Do you know what?",asked Coner.

"What?",asked Abeke.

"Shane won't be bothering us anymore",said Coner.

Abeke smiled and kissed him again. He kissed back and they both looked at the sun going down. Now that they know that they won't be bothered by Shane any time soon they just stayed there and enjoyed the moment.


End file.
